


Phone Sex

by suiqingchen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiqingchen/pseuds/suiqingchen
Summary: 虫铁已经开始交往，但因为敬重矜持等等不可说的原因，虫没敢那啥，于是……





	Phone Sex

　　“Hello，睡衣宝宝，”刚接起电话，耳边就响起了Stark低沉的声音，Peter的嘴角顿时就翘了起来，“想我了吗？”

　　“Stark先生，”脸颊因为听到的话有些发热，Peter没有回答Stark的问题，“下飞机了吗？”

　　为了处理一些事情，Stark得稍微离开一阵，昨天晚上Peter亲自送的人上飞机。

　　“没错，”像是能够看到电话另一头的人红着脸的样子似的，Tony轻笑了一声，“我现在躺在酒店顶层的床上，床单是浅灰色的，床头的灯是荷花的形状——你知道的，就是那种谢了之后，会剩下叫做‘莲蓬’的东西的花。”

　　按照Stark的话语在脑中描绘出对方所处的环境，Peter仿佛能够看到那个人懒洋洋地靠坐在床头，和自己通话的情景。

　　“我穿的是那件条纹格子的衬衫——就是你昨天替我穿上的那件，”Tony又笑了起来，“裤子因为不小心撒了点酒，已经脱掉了。”

　　脑中的画面更清晰了些，Peter甚至能够想象出Stark只穿着上衣，一条腿叠在另一条腿上的惬意模样。

　　“你呢？”他听到了电话里的人的问题。

　　“我……刚洗完澡，”Peter低下头，看了看自己身上穿着的睡衣，不自觉地按照Stark刚才的模式回复了自己的情况，“穿着睡衣——”大概是想到了电话另一头的人对自己“睡衣宝宝”的调侃，他停顿了一下，才继续说了下去，“在自己的房间里。”

　　“那么kid，”对自己听到的内容感到十分满意，Tony低声说道，“躺到床上去。”

　　“什么？”一下子没能理解Stark话里的意思，Peter下意识地反问——但即便如此，他的双腿却不由自主地按照对方所说的，将他带到了床边。

　　“乖宝宝，”明明不可能看到这边的情景，但Tony却如同知道Peter会怎么做一样，低笑着夸奖，“想要什么奖励吗？”

　　“比如……”不等Peter回答，Tony就继续说了下去，“……将我手上这杯没喝完的红酒，一点点地倒在我身上？”

　　脑中不受控制地开始想象起那样的景象来，Peter的喉结上下动了动，感到一阵无端的干渴。

　　然后，他听到了液体落在布料上的细微声响，由Stark为他准备的拥有最尖端技术的手机有着令人惊叹的通话质量。

　　“衣服弄湿了，”Tony的声音有些低沉，落在耳中有种该死的性感，“要替我脱掉吗？”

　　“好的，Stark先生。”还没来得及进行思考，Peter就给出了自己的答案。

　　“那么，”Tony低声笑了起来，引导一般地放柔了语调，“把你的手放到我的胸口，跟着我——解开这烦人的纽扣。”

　　耳边的手机尽职地将，每一丝微小的声响都如实地传递到了Peter的耳中，让他能够借此想象出电话另一头的人，一点点地褪下自己身上用以遮掩的衣物的美景来。

　　心跳不受控制地变快了许多，身上的温度也抑制不住地升腾了起来，Peter忍不住吞咽了一下口中并不存在的唾液。

　　“起反应了？”Stark的笑声传入了耳中，让Peter感到有些微妙的羞赧，“告诉我，”他轻声笑着，诱哄一般地说道，“你接下来想干什么？”

　　心脏蓦地重重跳了一下，Peter有种呼吸困难的错觉。

　　“我……”有些艰难地咽了一口口水，Peter才意识到自己的声音有多沙哑，“……可以亲吻你的胸口吗？”

　　那个曾埋着一个方舟反应炉，此刻却无比平坦的地方。

　　说完之后，他像是感到有些忐忑，又小声地喊了一下对方的名字：“STark先生？”

　　“当然可以，kid，”对Peter那小心翼翼的态度感到有些好笑，Tony说道，“哪怕你想吻遍我的全身，我也只会躺在那儿……发出你肯定会喜欢的声音。”

　　——这样的话语，对于一个性生活并不丰富的年轻人来说，实在是最好不过的催情药。

　　Peter只觉得自己的下腹烧了起来，没有经过任何触碰的性器变得滚烫而硬挺，被内裤束缚得有些发疼。

　　“接下来呢？”皮肤摩挲的声音在耳侧过分清晰，Peter小小地吸了口气，试图配合起Stark来：“我想亲吻你的脚——从脚趾头到趾缝，一寸一寸地舔过去。”

　　仿佛能够感受到Peter那灵活的舌在自己的脚趾间进出，Tony只觉得那地方传来细微的痒，就好像有一根猫尾巴，轻轻地搔过心尖，撩拨起些微的欲望，却又恶作剧一般地让他难以达到顶峰。

　　听到电话里那变得急促起来的呼吸，Peter顿时感到一股难以描述的满足感。

　　他将手机开了免提放到了一旁，闭上眼开始描绘起想象中的画面来。

　　“然后我会一点点地亲吻过小腿，然后是大腿——”酥麻的感觉随着Peter的描述缓缓地向上蔓延，就仿佛那些话语通过电话，转变成了最为真实的触感一样，带着异样的真实度，“——将内裤脱下来，Stark先生，”那个孩子对自己特有的尊称在这种时候，让Tony感到些微的羞耻，但他还是遵照对方的话，将自己身上唯一的遮蔽脱了下来，“——我会含住你的阴茎，抚摸舔吻，直到它全部涂满我的唾液，变得亮晶晶的。”

　　伸手握住自己的性器，跟随Peter的话语动作着，Tony有种自己真的在被对方口交的错觉。

　　眼下到了嘴边的呻吟，Tony回应似的开了口：“替我摸一摸你的小东西。”

　　“Stark先生，”听到Stark的话，Peter不满似的反驳了一句，“我不小。”

　　“好吧，”眼中不由地弥漫开些许笑意来，Tony很是配合的改了口，“替我摸一摸你的大家伙。”

　　“我正在揉你顶上的那个小孔，”Tony带着情欲的声音听起来格外迷人，“感受到我的手指了吗？”

　　“嗯……”发出了一个不知道是呻吟还是回应的音节，Peter有些急促地喘息着，声音染上了沙哑的情欲。

　　“酒店里准备了润滑剂，”手机里传来了开抽屉的声音，“你喜欢什么口味的？”而后是一连串的水果的名字。

　　“蜜桃味，”不需要太多的思考，Peter就能给出自己的选择，“和Stark先生身上的味道很像。”

　　“OK，”将其他的润滑剂放了回去，Tony从手里剩下的那一支上挤出了一些液体到手上，粘腻的声音让Peter轻而易举地就想象出了这个场景，“我伸进去了一根手指。”

　　“说实话，有点难受，”Stark的声音听起来像是在忍耐着什么，“你知道的——从来没有人对我这么做过。”

　　“你是第一个。”

　　不管是什么事情，“第一”这两个字，总有着特殊的、令人着迷的魔力。

　　心口陡地热了起来，Peter有种想要立即见到Stark，并将刚才两人口中的一切，都在对方身上一一实施的冲动。

　　然而这在现在显然是不可能完成的事情，于是理所当然的，这种焦躁与渴求，就顺势化为了另一种更为直白的欲望。

　　“第二根手指进去了。”Tony的声音听起来比刚才还要沙哑，却也更加勾人了，“你要进来吗？”

　　“不，”无比艰难地给出了否定的答案，Peter低声说道，“那样你会受伤的。”他说，“我不想你受伤。”

　　“好，”Tony笑了起来，“那再加一根。”

　　手指进出间，搅动着润滑剂的水声太过煽情，Peter忍不住伸出手，抓住了早已从内裤的束缚中解放出来的阴茎。

　　“好了，”另一边的Stark终于完成了开拓，喘息着给出了讯号，“……进来。”

　　“好，”给出了极为简短的回答，Peter的忍耐显然也已经到了极限，“我会……小心一点的。”

　　并拢的手指缓缓地刺入后穴当中，听着Peter的喘息，Tony有种自己正被对方进入的错觉。

　　他闭上眼睛，想象着那个孩子压在自己身上的模样，那并不存在的体温与汗液的气息倏地变得清晰了起来。

　　身后的动作不由地加快了起来，Tony将额头抵在柔软的枕头上，随着那由此而生出的快感而发出呻吟。而这些声音又通过边上的手机，传到了另一边的人耳中，成功地往他那早已高涨的欲火上，又浇了一把热油。

　　Peter半靠在床上，抓着自己早已硬得发疼的性器，一只手揉捏着根部的两个小球，另一只手环着柱身上下撸动着，从前端溢出的液体黏在手指间，让他在动作时发出粘腻的水声。

　　他想象着自己在Tony的身体里，两个人的身体交缠着，滚烫的汗水混合在一起，散发出名为情欲的味道。

　　耳边是Tony压抑隐忍的呻吟，连空气都被染上了炙热的温度。

　　“Stark先生……”忍不住开口喊了电话另一端的人的名字，Peter停顿了一下，忽地改了口，“——Tony，”他又喊了一遍，“Tony……”

　　“……嗯……”沾染了情欲的嗓音变得格外诱人，Peter只觉得自己身上那燃起的火焰又变得更旺盛了些，“Peter……”

　　两个人不停地呼唤着对方的名字，除此之外，房间里只剩下了粗重的喘息，以及两人那抑制不住地从唇齿间泻出的呻吟。

　　Tony在连续快速地抽插了不知多少次之后终于射了出来，后穴痉挛一般地绞紧了他的手指，原本细碎的呻吟蓦地扬了起来，让早已到了极限的Peter也忍受不住地释放了出来。

　　“Stark先生，”像是过了一个世纪那么久，Tony才听到手机里传来了Peter的声音，“我爱你。”

　　“……嗯，”好半晌，Tony才给出了回应，“我也是。”

　　“我也……”像是十分不擅长说这种话似的，他过了好一会儿，才再次补充，“……爱你。”

　　

　　

　　

　　

　


End file.
